Harry Potter und ein anderes Leben
by Michelle Lily Potter
Summary: AU Dies ist meine erste Fanfiction. Die Dursley sterben bei einen Autounfall wenn Harry ist 5 Jahre alt. Marge bringt ihm in ein Waisenhaus. Sirius holt ihn dort raus und zieht ihn, nach Schwierigkeiten, mit Remus Hilfe auf.
1. Prolog

Harry Potter und ein anderes Leben

**Prolog:**

Es ist Frühling geworden und die Einwohner vom Liguster Weg nutzten ihre freie Zeit ihren Gärten zu arbeiten, ihre Autos zu waschen und die Nachbarn auszuspionieren. Eine ganz normale Strasse, wie man sie überall in England finden kann. Doch halt, etwas war ganz und gar nicht normal. Im Garten von Liguster Weg 4 arbeitet ein kleiner Junge, gerade mal fünf Jahre alt ist er. Die Nachbarn wussten nicht viel über ihn, nur das er gerade mal vor vier Jahren plötzlich über Nacht aufgetaucht war. Das einzige Näheres was sie wussten war das er der Neffe von Mrs. Dursley war. Ihre Schwester und deren Mann waren an Helloween vor vier Jahren betrunken bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen. Es wurde auch gemunkelt dass Mr. Potter auch schon mit dem Gesetz ins Konflikt gekommen war und sein Sohn soll nicht anders sein. Daher achtete niemand besonders darauf wenn man Schreie bei den Dursley hörte und alle waren der Meinung das harte Arbeit jeden Unsinn austreiben würde.

Was doch niemand wusste, war das diese Strafen nichts mit dem kleinen Jungen zu tun hatten. Mr. und Mrs. Dursley konnten ihn einfach nicht leiden und bestraften ihn bei jeder Kleinigkeit. Der Grund warum er nun schon seit Stunden im Garten arbeiten musste, war einfach nur weil er sein Glass Wasser beim Frühstück umgestoßen hatte.

Harry Potter war klein für sein Alter und die ausgetragenen Kleider von seinen Cousin halfen auch nicht weiter, dass er größer aussah. Er hatte rabenschwarze Haare und leuchtet grüne Augen, die hinter einer geflickten Brille versteckt waren. Aber das ganz besondere war die feine Blitznarbe die er an der Stirn hatte. Ihr fragt euch warum sie besonders war? Nun ja bei den Muggeln sie war nur ein Schönheitsfehler. Doch in der Welt der Zauberer war sie was ganz besonders. Dort war der kleine Harry sogar berühmt. Natürlich wusste er davon nichts. Nie im Leben würden die Dursley ihm erzählen das er irgendwas mit Zauberei überhaupt gab. Mr. Dursley war ein dicker und unberechenbarer Mann und Mrs. Dursley war dürr und kaltherzig, zumindest wenn es um Harry ging. Nach außen hin schienen beide nette und höfliche Leute zu sein und die Nachbarn waren ganz begeistert von ihnen. Die Dursley hatten auch einen Sohn Dudley. Dudley war ein über verzogener und verwöhnter 5-jähriger. Alle drei taten ihr bestes um Harry leben zur Hölle zu machen.


	2. Der Autounfall

**Kapitel 1: Der Autounfall**

Es ist ein wunderschöner Frühling morgen wenn diese Geschichte ihren Start nahm.

Harry träumte einen wunderschönen Traum als plötzlich Mrs. Dursley vor seinem Schranktür schrie: „ Hey Junge, steh sofort auf. Was glaubst du eigentlich wer du bist! Wenn du nicht in fünf Minuten in der Küche bist kannst du was erleben!" „ Ja, Tante Petunia" antworte Harry „bin schon unterwegs!" „ Das will ich auch hoffen." kam die Antwort von Mrs. Dursley während sie zeternd in die Küche zurückkehrte. Harry beeilte sich in die Küche zu kommen, auch wenn seine Gedanken immer noch bei seinen Traum waren. Langsam ging er zum Herd um den Speck und die Eier vorzubereiten, den er wusste schon wenn sie nicht fertig waren bis Onkel Vernon kam, gab es irgendeine Strafe oder er würde ihm sogar schlagen. Manchmal wusste er nicht warum er dies alles durchmachen musste. Warum konnte seine Familie ihn nicht auch ein bisschen Lieben? Warum hassten sie ihn? Diese Fragen stellte er sich immer wieder aber wusste keine Antwort darauf. Langsam schweiften seine Gedanken wieder zu diesem Traum. Das einzige woran er sich erinnerte war das ein großer Mann, mit schwarzen Haaren, ihm auf einen Besen mit fliegt lässt und dabei ihn sicher festhält und ihm Koseworte zusprach. „Mistgeburt, bist du immer noch nicht fertig!!" Harry zuckte zusammen. Ohne dass er es merkte war Onkel Vernon in die Küche gekommen. Schnell brachte er den Speck und die Eier auf den Tisch. „ Tut mit Leid, Onkel Vernon!" „Glaubst du das interessiert mich deine Entschuldigung? Ich werde dich nach dem Frühstück dafür bestrafen" schrie Mr. Dursley ihn an. „Bitte nicht, Onkel. Das wird mir nie wieder passieren!" flüsterte Harry. „ Ach ja! Es ist jetzt passiert und nun geh in deinen Schrank, damit man sein Frühstück noch in Ruhe essen kann." Harry flüchtete schnell aus der Küche in seinen Schrank. Zitternd drückte er sich gegen die, von der Tür, weit entfernteste Schrankwand. „Bitte nicht. Ich kann doch nichts dafür." flüsterte er leise vor sich hin. Er hörte immer noch Onkel Vernon in der Küche. Er zuckte zusammen als er die Küchentür öffnen hörte, „Bitte vergiss mich, bitte" bettete er vor sich hin. Als plötzlich die Schranktür aufging. „Mistgeburt, komm daraus, sofort!" schrie ihn Vernon an. Zitternd kommt Harry raus. „Bitte Onkel Vernon es tut mir so leid. Ich werde es nie mehr machen!" „Hör auf Lügen zu erzählen!" rief Vernon „ Du weist was du zu tun hast!" Langsam zog Harry sich sein T-Shirt aus und stemmte sich mit den Händen gegen die Wand ab. Währendessen zog Onkel Vernon sein Gürtel aus. „Bitte, Onkel" flüsterte Harry verzweifelt. „Schnauze, du weist was passiert wenn ich irgendeinen Mucks von dir höre" mit diesen Worten schlug Mr. Dursley wie wild auf seinen kleinen Neffen ein. Harry versuchte verzweifelt keinen Ton von sich zu geben, was ihm bei den Schmerzen sehr schwer viel. Nach einer Ewigkeit hörte Mr. Dursley auf. Schwer atmend zog er seinen Gürtel wieder an. „So, du weist doch das du das verdient hast, oder?" fragte er seinen Neffen. „Ja, Onkel Vernon!" flüsterte Harry. „ Okay, nun zu deiner heutigen Arbeit" rief Vernon „ Du gehst in den Keller und räumst ihn ordentlich auf! Währendessen gehen Tante Petunia, Dudley und ich ins Kino und danach noch shoppen. Wenn wir wieder zurück sind möchte ich den Keller blitze blank sehen. Damit du keinen Schwachsinn machst werde ich dich in den Keller einsperren! Um drei Uhr kommt Tante Marge vorbei und wird dir eine andere Aufgabe geben. Und nun in den Keller mit dir!" meinte Mr. Dursley während er seinen Gürtel wieder anlegte. Als die Beiden an der Kellertür angelangt sind, öffnete Onkel Vernon die Tür, stoßt Harry hinein und meint noch „Nachdem Vorfall von heute morgen wirst du heute kein Frühstück und Mittagessen bekommen! Du verstehst ja das wir dir nur helfen wollen, oder?" „ Ja, Onkel Vernon" flüstere Harry, während Mr. Dursley die Türe schloss und zusperrte. Harry startete sofort mit dem Aufräumen denn er wusste ja schon aus Erfahrung was passieren würde wenn er bis drei Uhr nicht fertig sein würde. Von oben hörte er wie die Haustür geschlossen wurde und er nun wieder alleine im Haus war. Er war öfters alleine zu Hause. Meisten war er in seinen Schrank eingesperrt, nur wenn die Garage, der Keller oder der Dachboden aufgeräumt werden musste war er dort eingesperrt um die Zeit mit Aufräumen zu verbringen. Und wie er so vor sich hinarbeitete erinnerte er sich wieder an seinen Traum. Er fühlte sich in diesem Traum so behütet und vor allem geliebt. „War vielleicht dieser Mann sein Vater? Er hatte noch nie Bilder von ihm gesehen? Geschweige denn das die Dursley etwas über ihn erzählte." solche Gedanken ging Harry nach.

Währendessen bei den Dursley:

„ Heute habe ich diese Mistgeburt wieder gezeigt! Was glaubt er eigentlich wer er ist? Er soll doch froh sein das wir ihn aufgenommen haben!" wütete Mr. Dursley vor sich hin. „ Ja, Schatz du hast Recht. Wieso kann er nicht ein bisschen wie Dudley sein? Gell, Duddyschätzchen. Jetzt gehen wir ins Kino. Oh sieh Vernon was Dudley gerade macht!" rief Mrs. Dursley entzückt. Mr. Dursley drehte sich um und sah kurz zu wie sein Sohn entzückt sein Eis schleckte. Als er sich wieder nach vorne drehte musste er entsetzt feststellen dass ein Lastwagen ihm entgegen kam. Das einzige was er noch machen konnte war. „ Ahhhhhhhhhh" schrieen noch die Dursley. Als man nur noch ein Crash hörte.

Zurück zu Harry:

„War das die Tür?" dachte sich Harry. Mit den Keller aufräumen war er ja schon lange fertig und nach seinem Gefühl müsste es ja auch schon drei Uhr sein. Und tatsächlich ging die Türe plötzlich auf. Harry bewegte sich auf sie zu den er wusste ja das Tante Marge nicht besser war als ihr Bruder. „Guten Tag, Tante Marge!" sagte Harry höflich zu der dicken Frau, die fast genauso wie sein Onkel ausschaute. „ Na Mistgeburt, bist du fertig? Dann kannst du gleich in der Küche weitermachen! Alle Sachen raus, abstauben und wieder zurück stellen, aber pronto!" Während Harry die Küche putzte, rang plötzlich das Telefon. „ Hier bei Dursley" antwortete Marge das Telefon. Harry konnte nur verstehen was Marge von sich gab. „ Ich bin Vernon Schwester. Ist irgendetwas passiert?" „…" „Oh mein Gott! Alle drei?" „…" „ Ja, ich bin schon unterwegs!" sagte Marge bevor sie das Telefon aufhängte. „Hey Mistgeburt! Komm sofort her!" schrie sie erbost „ weißt du was passiert ist? Mein Bruder ist tot. Petunia ist Tot, mein kleiner Neffe ist Tot! Und du bist noch am Leben. Aber falls du jetzt denkst ich nehme dich jetzt auf dann hast du dich getäuscht! Steig ins Auto, jetzt!!" Harry war kreidebleich bei diesen Worten geworden. Schnell stieg er ins Auto. Er dachte sich das Tante Marge ihn mitnehmen würde um mit ihm seine Verwandten noch mal zu besuchen. Doch Tante Marge stoppte plötzlich. Riss in aus den Auto und stieg mit ihm eine Treppe hinauf.

„Hallo. Ich möchte diesen Jungen hier zu Adoption freigeben. Seine Verwandten sind gerade gestorben und ich habe keine Zeit für ihn!" bis diesen Worten drehte sich Marge um und war schon verschwunden. „Was war das nur für eine unhöfliche Person!" meinte die Frau wo die Türe geöffnet hatte. „Komm Kind. Schauen wir was wir mit dir machen können!" sagte die Frau freundlich zu ihm. Und zog ihn sanft ins Haus. Bevor sich die Tür schloss konnte Harry einen schmutzigen Mann mit schwarzen Haaren sehen. Der Mann sah überrascht zum Haus hinüber. Er musste ein Findezauber aussprechen um sein Patenkind zu finden und nun sah er ihm in dieses Haus verschwinden. Vor dem Haus konnte man ein Schild lesen „Waisenhaus Kunterbunt".

------------------------------------------------------------

Wie würde es Harry weiter ergehen? Erfährt Dumbledore von dem Tod der Dursley? Wer ist dieser Mann?


	3. Ärger in Hogwarts

**3. Ärger in Hogwart**

Währendessen in Hogwarts:

Albus Dumbeldore war ein alter Zauberer, manche meinten er war sogar der stärkste den die Zaubererwelt jemals gesehen hat. Er selbst empfängt es überhaupt nicht, und er war sich sicher, dass der junge Mann der gerade erbost vor ihm stand, auch nicht der Meinung war. Der Mann war Remus Lupin. Er war vor ein paar Jahren ein Schüler hier am Schloss gewesen! Seine Freunde und er waren die gefürchtesten Rumtreiber in der Geschichte Hogwarts gewesen. James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettrigrew und natürlich Remus Lupin waren Freunde die durch dick und dünn gehen würden und alles für den anderen machen würde. Es waren schon interessante Freunde gewesen. James Potter kam aus einer reinblütigen Zaubererfamilie, die schon immer auf der Seite des Lichts gekämpft hat. Auf der anderen Hand war Sirius Black. Auch er kam aus einer reinblütigen Familie. Doch die Blacks waren bekannt für ihre Vorliebe in den Dunkeln Künsten. Doch Sirius schien vom ersten Tag eine Ausnahme zu sein, die im Gegenteil von seiner Familie, auf dem Licht kämpfte. Beide, James und Sirius, waren sehr begabte Zauberer und waren füreinander da, wie Brüder. Dann war noch Peter Pettigrew, ein kleiner schwächlicher Wicht wo niemand wusste was er eigentlich in dieser Gruppe zu Suchen hatte. Und als letztes Remus Lupin. Auch er kam von einer reinblütigen Familie, doch im Alter von 5 Jahren war er von einem Werwolf gebissen worden und trug nun auch den gleichen Fluch in sich. Bis vor vier Jahren hat niemand diese Freundschaft in Frage gestellt! Doch an Helloween 1981 hatte Sirius seinen Freud James, dessen Frau Lily und seinen Patensohn Harry, and Lord Voldemort verraten und trug somit die Mitschuld am Tod von James und Lily. Harry war damals nur mit knapper Not entkommen. Und das dies abscheuliche Sache nicht genug war, hatte er am nächsten Tag 13 Muggel und Peter Pettrigrew ermordet. Kurz darauf wurde er nach Azkaban geschickt und war bis zu diesem Moment dort. Von den vier Freunden war nur Remus übrig geblieben. Und nun stand er in Front von dem Direktor und einen der mächtigsten Zauber der Neuzeit.

„Professor, ich kann immer noch nicht verstehen warum der kleine Harry bei diesen Muggeln leben muss und ich keinen Kontakt mit ihm bekommen kann!" schrie Remus gerade erbost.

„Remus, ich hab dir schon so oft das DU angeboten, nenn mich doch Albus und die andere Sache hab ich dir doch schon erklärt!" erklärte Professor Dumbeldore geduldig „Harry ist nur bei seinen Verwandten sicher. Der Schutz…"

„ Ja, und wer gibt ihm Schutz vor seinen Verwandten?" unterbrach Remus ihm. „Sie, haben nicht die Geschichten von Lily gehört, oder?"

„Nein, hab ich nicht!"

„Lily hat gemeint das ihre Schwester Zauberer hasst. Das sie Harry hassen würde wenn sie in seine Nähe kommen würde! Und dieser Vernon schon öfters versucht hat sie aus dem Haus zu schmeißen"

„Das kannst du nicht wissen, Remus!"

„Sie, doch auch nicht!" schrie Remus zurück. „Ich frag nicht das ich ihn zu mir nehmen kann. Ich weiß dass dies nicht geht, wegen dieser verdammten Gesetze. Er könnte hier in Hogwarts aufwachsen unter den Fidelius-Schutz, oder aber ich könnte ihn Besuchen und ihn vielleicht ein paar Tage zu mir nehmen. Damit er die andere Welt kennen lernt und etwas über seine Eltern erfahren könnt!"

„Und Remus, was würde dies nützen? Harry würde damit überfordert werden!"

„Dann lass mich nur nachschauen ob alles okay mit ihm ist!"

„Okay, morgen kannst du zum Liguster Weg 4 gehen und dich überzeugen, dass alles in Ordnung ist!" gab Dumbeldore nach. „ Willst du zum Abendessen bleiben?" bot er ihn noch an.

„Okay" antwortet Remus ruhig. Er hatte bekommen was er wollte und er betete das alles in Ordnung war mit Harry. Wie sollte er sich doch irren!

* * *

Im nächsten Kapitel erfährt man wie Harry im Waisenhaus zurechtkommt und Sirius taucht auf.


	4. Der Pate

_Ich möchte mich für die netten Reviews bedanken. Ein paar con euch sind interessiert wie es Harry im Waisenhaus ergeht. Leider kann ich, wegen den erwiesenen Umstände (Schutz vor Todesser, Probleme mit der Muggel-Autorität), ihn nur einen sehr kurzen Aufenthalt ermöglichen. Hoffe ihr versteht es und verzeiht mir. Ich nutze hiermit auch die Möglichkeit meine Leser frohe Weihnachten und ein guten Rutsch ins Jahr 2007 zu wünschen. Ich selbst werde die Story erst im neuen Jahr Weiterschreiben, da ich nach New York fahre. Habt eine schöne Weihnachtszeit_

* * *

**4. Der Pate**

Vor dem Waisenhaus Kunterbunt:

Sirius Black stand im Moment auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite. Vor ein paar Sekunden hat er beobachtet, dass sein Heißgeliebter Patensohn hinter den Türen dieses Waisenhaus verschwand. Das letzte Mal, dass er ihn gesehen hatte, war er gerade ein Jahr alt gewesen. Es gab einen guten Grund dafür! Er befand sich in den letzten vier Jahren in Askaban. Dort hingebracht für Verbrechen die er nicht begangen hatte. Jetzt nach dieser schrecklichen Zeit ist ihm endlich die Flucht gelungen. Und nachdem er geflohen war seine erste Soge sein Patenkind gewesen. Mit dem Vorsatz es zu sich zunehmen hat er sich auf die Suche gemacht. Es war nicht untertrieben, wenn man sagen würde, dass er geschockt war von allen Orten Harry hier zu finden.

„Harry, wie könnten sie dir das nur antun? Was hat Dumbledore nur gemacht!" flüsterte Sirius „doch keine Angst! Ich hole dich da raus!"

Sirius wusste das er es nie schaffen würde Harry zu sich zu nehmen, falls er den gesetzlichen Weg nehmen würde.

„Es wird nicht lange dauern bis das Ministerium merkt das ich geflohen bin! Und jede Wette dass dann in den nächsten Minuten ganz England, Zauberer und Muggeln, erfahren wird wie ich ausschaue und wen ich Suchen werde. Und so ein Adoptionsverfahren kann auch Tage dauern!" dachte sich Sirius.

„Das Einzige was er machen könnte war ihn zu entführen. Dort müsste Harry am sichersten sein und ihm den besten Schutz vor Todesser und Ministeriumszauberen geben" entschied sich Sirius. Nach dieser Entscheidung verwandelte er sich in einen Hund und wen sich die Tür wieder öffnete schlich er sich rein und versteckte sich. Er würde bis zur Nacht warten müssen, um seinen Plan auszuführen.

(20 Minuten früher)

Die Frau zog Harry vorsichtig ins Haus und brachte ihn ins Büro.

„Frau Eigner, wir haben hier einen neuen Jungen!" sagte sie zu einer älteren Frau, die hinter dem Schreibtisch saß.

„Ach Sabine, setzt euch bitte!" antwortete Frau Eigner „So, wie hast du ihm gefunden?"

„Eine schreckliche Frau ist vor der Türe aufgetaucht. Hat ihn ich in die Hand gedrückt und ist verschwunden. Leute gibt es heute." antwortete Sabine ärgerlich.

„Okay, so Kleiner weißt du den deinen Namen?" fragte Frau Eigner Harry.

„Ich heiße Harry und bin 5 Jahre alt!" antwortete Harry folgsam.

„Weißt du deinen Nachnamen?"

„Harry Potter"

„Wo sind deine Eltern?"

„Tod. Sie sind gestorben als ich noch ganz klein war."

„Wo hast du denn dann gewohnt?"

„Bei meiner Tante und Onkel."

„Weißt du wie sie heißen?"

„Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon."

„Kennst du auch den Nachnamen?"

„Weiß ich nicht. Aber sie sind jetzt auch tot!"

„Okay. Sabine kannst du ihn zum Abendessen bringen und Irma sagen sie soll ein Bett für ihn herrichten?"

„Wird gemacht!" antwortete Sabine ihr. „Komm Harry, du hast sicher Hunger, oder?"

Harry ging zum Abendessen und danach legte er sich auf sein Bett und schlief vor Erschöpfung sofort ein.

Mitten in der Nacht öffnete sich die Türe und leise betrat ein Mann den Schlafraum. Als er an sein Ziel angekommen war, sah er sein Patenkind vor sich liegen. Endlich nach so langer Zeit konnte er ihn wieder berühren und er versprach sich dass er ihn nie in Stich lassen würde. Aber zuerst musste er ihn hier wegschaffen!

Langsam umschloss seine Hand den Mund von Harry. Harry wachte von der plötzlichen Berührung auf und wollte schreien als er den Mann vor seinen Bett sah.

„Pssst Harry! Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich werde dir nichts tun. Ich bring dich von hier weg!" flüsterte Sirius beruhigenden.

„Ich will hier nicht weg! Hier muss ich nichts machen und bekomme was zu essen!" dachte sich Harry und schlug um sich.

„So geht das nicht!" murmelte der Mann. Mit diesen Worten holte er einen Stab heraus und flüsterte „Stupor". Rotes Licht war das letzte was Harry sah. Sirius hob Harry hoch und verschwand durch die Tür in den Gang. Er war schon beinahe bei der Haustür als plötzlich das Licht anging und eine Frau schrie: „Was machen Sie hier? Lassen Sie sofort das Kind los!" Sirius wartete keine Sekunde und riss die Tür auf und verschwand. Die Frau rief sofort die Polizei. Doch es war zu spät. Bis sie da waren, war der neue Junge mit diesem Mann verschwunden. Die Polizei startete sofort eine große Suchaktion nach dem Jungen und den Mann. Doch niemand hat ihn im Umkreis irgendetwas mitbekommen. Die Polizisten standen vor ein Rätsel. Wie konnte ein Mann mit einen bewusstlosen Kind einfach so in Luft auflösen? Sie hofften nur ihn doch noch rechtseitig zu finden.

* * *

Wohin ist Sirius mit Harry verschwunden?

Wie wird es Harry weiter ergehen?

Was finden Lupin raus?


	5. Wo ist Harry?

Es tut mir leid dass ich so lange nicht weiter geschrieben habe. Nachdem ich Weihnachten in New York City verbracht habe bin ich Anfang Januar für ein paar Tage nach Florida geflogen. Und nebenbei hat mein Hostsohn noch seine Aufmerksamkeit gebraucht. Nun ja geschrieben hatte ich das Kapitel schon Ende Januar nur nicht auf Computer sondern in meinen Block. Das nächste Kapitel könnte auch noch etwas auf sich warten lassen da ich momentan überhaupt keine Idee habe wie ich es Weiterschreiben soll. Zumindest nicht wie ich es ausführlich schreiben soll da ich die Kurzfassung schon habe.

* * *

Wo ist Harry?

Es war morgen geworden am Liguster Weg als ein einsamer junger Mann am Gehweg entlang lief. Tief in Gedanken bemerkte er fast nicht die Eule die hinter ihm her flog. „Lässt er mich jetzt auch noch beschatten, oder was?" fragte sich Remus Lupin ärgerlich. „Eins kann ich dir sagen, Albus Dumbledore, ich werde hier erst wieder verschwinden wenn ich Harry gesehen und ein wenig Zeit mit ihm verbracht habe! Merlin weiß wann ich wieder die Chance bekomme ihn zu sehen!" murmelte er noch vor sich hin, als die Eule den Brief auf seinen Kopf schmiss und weiterflog. Seufzend öffnete er den Brief:

Remus

Es ist was Schreckliches passiert! Sirius Black ist aus Askaban geflohen. Er ist hinter Harry her. Geh so schnell wie möglich zu ihm und bring ihn hier her nach Hogwarts. Er ist bei seinen Verwandten nicht mehr sicher. Wir glauben dass er jetzt seinen Job fertig machen will. Schnell, jede Minute zählt. Albus

Während Remus diese Zeilen liest wurde er immer blasser und als er fertig war, begann er Richtung Liguster Weg 4 zu rennen. „Sirius reicht es nicht dass du James, Lily und Peter auf den Gewissen hast? Doch ich werde es nicht zulassen dass du in die Nähe von Harry kommst. Ich werde ihn beschützen, mit allen was ich habe! Ihn wirst du mir auch noch wegnehmen. Verdammt Black!" zischte er vor sich hin als er zur Haustüre lief und wie verrückt an die Türe klopfte.

„Was wollen Sie hier?" schrie eine dicke Frau plötzlich.

„Wo ist Harry?" fragte Remus die Frau.

„Er ist nicht hier!"

„Was meinen Sie mit er ist nicht hier?"

„Was ich gesagt habe. ER IST NICHT HIER!"

„WO IST ER?" knurrte Remus

„Ich hab ihn gestern zum Waisenhaus Kunterbunt gebracht!"

„Wie können Sie es wagen?"

„Wieso soll ich ihn nehmen? Mein Bruder war einfach nur zu gutmütig. Aber niemand kann von mir verlangen, das ich nach dem Tod meines Bruder und seiner Familie die Missgeburt zu mir nehme!"

„Wie haben Sie ihn genannt? Seien Sie froh das ich jetzt was besseres zu tun habe, als mich mit ihnen abzugeben!" mit diesen Worten appariert er vor dem Waisenhaus und klingelt an der Tür.

„Guten Tag. Mein Name ist Remus Lupin. Ich hab gerade erst erfahren das man meinen kleinen Patensohn hier gestern abgegeben hat!"

„Sie meinen den kleinen Harry Potter?"

„Ja, Ich würde ihn gerne zu mir nehmen!"

„Haben Sie es noch nicht gehört? Er wurde gestern Abend entführt!"

„Wie sah der Entführer aus?"

„Er war groß, hatte ungewaschene schwarze Haare und so ein komisches Kleid!"

„Shit, Danke schon!" mit diesen Worten drehte sich Remus um und verschwand in Richtung Hogwarts.

Währendessen in Hogwarts:

„Albus, was glaubst du eigentlich was ich am Morgen mache? Du kannst mich doch nicht einfach mitten aus dem Unterricht rufen! Gerade nicht wenn ich die 5. Klasse Slytherin und Griffendor habe! Du weißt doch ganz genau wie die sind! Am Ende kann ich noch froh sein wenn mein Klassenzimmer stehen bleibt. Um das Problem gleich auszuschalten musste ich Madame Hooch rufen lassen, damit jemand da ist und dann noch so kurz vor dem OWL. Die brauchen doch jede Übung die sie kriegen können!" mit diesen Worten betrat eine streng aussehende Frau das Büro von Albus Dumbledore. Die Frau war Minerva McGonagall, stellvertretende Direktorin von Hogwarts und die Hauslehrerin von Griffendor. Sie stand immer loyal hinter Albus Dumbledore. In den 20 Jahren wo sie hier schon unterrichtete, war sie nur einmal anderer Meinung gewesen. Damals vor vier Jahren als man Harry Potter an der Vordertür der Dursley zurückließ, hätte sie beinahe eine Rebellion angefangen. Immer wieder dachte sie in den einsamen Nächten an den Kleinen und wie es ihn wohl erging bei den Muggeln.

„Minerva es ist wichtig. Harry ist in Gefahr!" erklärte Dumbledore.

„Was! Und das sagst du mir erst jetzt? Ich dachte du rufst mich schon wieder wegen einen deiner verrückten Ideen! Was ist passiert? Was für eine Frage! Die Muggeln misshandeln ihn! Ich hab es dir doch gleich gesagt. Aber auf mich hört ja keiner!" schimpfte McGonagall los.

„Minerva, beruhige dich. So was ist es nicht. Sirius Black ist aus Askaban ausgebrochen und wir…"

„Und da soll ich mich beruhigen? Was hat er vor?"

„Das will ich dir gerade erklären. Wir, Fudge und ich, genauer gesagt, glauben er ist jetzt hinter Harry Potter her. Ich hab Remus losgeschickt um ihn hier her in Sicherheit zu Bringen!"

„Wann…" begann Minerva zu sprechen als plötzlich die Bürotür aufgerissen wurde und ein Mann hereingestürmt kam.

„Er hat Harry! Black hat Harry!" schrie Remus außer Atem.

„WAS!" schrieen die Professoren.

„Remus, was ist passiert?" fragte Albus „erkläre uns genau was passiert ist!"

„Okay, ich war auf den Weg zu Harry, als mich deine Eule erreicht hat. Nachdem ich den Brief gelesen hab, bin ich so schnell wie möglich zum Liguster Weg 4 gerannt und habe gegen die Tür gehämmert bis eine Frau aufgemacht hat. Die hat mir erzählt dass die Dursley tot sind und Harry im Waisenhaus ist. Ich bin dann zum Waisenhaus appariert und habe nach Harry gefragt. Eine Frau hat mir dann erzählt dass er gestern Nacht von einen Mann mit langen schwarzen Haaren und mit einen merkwürdigen Kleid entführt worden ist. Das kann nur Black gewesen sein! Ich bin dann so schnell wie möglich hierher gekommen!" erzählte Remus.

„Minerva rufe die Lehrer zusammen. Die Schüler sollen sich sofort in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume begeben. Benachrichtige auch das Ministerium. Remus und ich benachrichtigen den Orden. Nun kommt es auf jede Sekunde an!" mit diesen Worten apparierte Dumbledore und Remus davon.

Minerva wusste nun ist schnelles Handeln gefragt. Sie sprach einen Zauber der ihre Lautstärke vielfach verstärkt. Und so hörte man ihre Stimme durch das ganze Schloss: „ EINE WICHTIGE DURCHSAGE: ALLE SCHÜLER GEHEN OHNE UMWEGE ZU IHREN GEMEINSCHAFTSRÄUMEN! ALLE LEHRER BEFINDEN SICH UNVERZÜGLICH IM LEHRERZIMMER EIN! ICH WIEDERHOLE: ALLE SCHÜLER GEHEN SOFORT ZU IHREN HÄUSERN ZURÜCK! DIE LEHRER KOMMEN INS LEHRERZIMMER!" Nachdem sie ihre Durchsage beendet hatte steckte sie ihren Kopf durch den Kamin und rief nach dem Minister für Zauberei, Cornelius Fudge. „Mr. Fudge, Albus Dumbledore schickt mich. Ich soll ihnen mitteilen das Sirius Black Harry Potter entführt hat! Ich muss hoffentlich nicht erwähnen das es nun um jede Minute geht und wir Harry in Sicherheit bringen müssen, oder?" rief Minerva aufgebracht.

„Gütiger Merlin, ich werde jeden Auror auf diesen Fall einsetzen." mit diesen Worten verschwand Fudge durch die Tür und Minerva machte sich auf den Weg zum Lehrerzimmer.

Im Lehrerzimmer:

„Weiß irgendjemand was so wichtig ist?" fragte Professor Sprout durch die Runde.

„Ich hoffe es ist irgendetwas Wichtiges. Ich hasse es meine Schüler früher zu entlassen. Und die meisten können die Übung gut gebrauchen!" nörgelte Professor Snape.

„Severus es ist was wichtiges!" begann Professor McGonagall zu erklären. „Gestern Nachmittag ist Sirius Black aus Askaban ausgebrochen und hat in den Abendstunden Harry Potter entführt!"

Dieser Ansprache folgte eine unnatürliche Ruhe. „WAS!!!" schrieen alle Professoren außer Professor Snape. „Ich sah es in meiner Kugel. Er ist tot!" rief die Wahrsagelehrerin. Doch niemand achtete auf sie.

„Warum soll das so Wichtig sein? Ist doch nur die Potter Göre? Wegen so was kann man doch nicht den Unterricht abbrechen lassen!" murrte Severus Snape. Als er die verärgerten Gesichter seiner Kollegen sah meint er: „Es war nur ein Scherz! Wie kann ich denn Helfen!"

„Wegen deinen „Scherz" reden wir später. Du gehst sofort zu deinen Todesser Freunden und fragst ob die irgendetwas wissen!" meinte McGonagall nur.

„Wenn ich mich nach Potter erkundige fällt es doch auf!"

„Idiot, du sollst doch nach Black fragen. Kein Wort von Harry!"

„Okay, ich schau was sich so machen lässt" mit diesen Worten verschwand Snape durch die Tür.

„Professor Vektor, gehen Sie bitte und informieren Hagrid. Er soll im Verbotenen Wald durchsuchen. Professor Fletwick und Professor Sprout gehen Sie bitte nach Hogsmeade und sehen sich dort um. Wir anderen Lehrer gehen durch die Gänge. Jeder Schüler, der außerhalb der Gemeinschaftsräume gefunden wird, bekommt Nachsitzen und 50 Punkte abgezogen. Los geht's!"rief Professor McGonagall laut. Alle Lehrer verschwanden um ihre Aufträge zu erfüllen.

* * *

Doch werden sie erfolgreich sein? Werden sie Harry noch leben finden? Näheres im nächsten Kapitel. 


	6. Grimmould Place

Grimmould Place

Gähnend erwachte Harry in einem großen Bett. „Wo bin ich? Was ist passiert? Wo ist dieser Mann?" flüsterte Harry vor sich hin während er sich vorsichtig umschaute. Viel konnte er nicht erkennen. Gegenüber seinem Bett befand sich ein großer dunkler Schrank, rechts von ihm befand sich ein Fenster. „Vielleicht kann ich da raus! Dann kann ich zurück zu den netten Leuten gehen!" dachte er sich und sprang aus den Bett. Er war beinahe am Fenster angekommen als er Geräusche von der Tür her hörte. „OH nein, er kommt. Muss mich verstecken!" Doch die Tür ging auf und der Mann kam rein. Harry wich zur Wand zurück.

„Guten Morgen Harry! Hast du gut geschlafen?" fragte der Mann sanft. Harry stand nur schweigend an der Wand. Er wollte nicht mit diesen eigenartigen Mann reden! Er wollte hier nur weg, so schnell wie möglich.

„Harry, du brauchst keine Angst vor mir zu haben. Ich bin Sirius. Deine Eltern waren sehr gute Freunde von mir. Wir sind zusammen zur Schule gegangen. Dein Vater war so was wie ein Bruder und deine Mutter war so was wie eine Schwester für mich. Als du geboren warst, haben sie mich als deinen Patenonkel nominiert. Weißt du was ein Patenonkel ist?" mit diesen Worten kam Sirius langsam näher.

„Bitte, Sir. Schlagen Sie mich nicht! Ich war gut. Ich habe nichts gemacht. Bitte!" winselte Harry und hob schützend die Hände vor das Gesicht.

Sirius war geschockt was er da hörte. Was haben die Dursley nur gemacht, dass Harry sich so verhält? Vorsichtig ging er vor seinen Patensohn in die Knie und nahm ihn in seine Hände.

„Bitte nicht" wisperte Harry auf und begann zu weinen. „Schschsch, Harry. Es ist in Ordnung. Ich werde dir nie wehtun, ich verspreche es dir! Ich werde dich beschützen was auch immer passieren wird. Ganz egal vor wem. Niemand kann dich mir mehr wegnehmen!"

Er hielt Harry in seine Armen bis Harry sich wieder beruhigt hatte. „So, kleiner Mann! Hast du Hunger?" fragte Sirius sanft. Harry nickte nur sanft mit dem Kopf. Er wartete noch immer auf die Schläge die früher oder später kommen werden.

„Dann sollten wir uns in die Küche begeben, oder was meinst du?"

„Okay, Sir" sagte Harry mit leiser Stimme.

„Harry, du brauchst mich nicht mit Sir anzureden. Falls du es vorher nicht mitbekommen hast, ich bin dein Patenonkel. Falls du nicht weißt, was ein Patenonkel ist, werde ich dir es erklären. Deine Eltern haben mich als deinen Patenonkel ernannt, das falls ihnen was passiert ich für dich da wäre und auf dich aufpassen würde."

„Aber du warst nie da? Und ich weiß auch warum! Du magst mich nicht!" warf Harry ein und duckte sich rasch „Entschuldigung, ich wollte nicht …"

„Harry, ist gut. Es stimmt ich war lange nicht da für dich. Aber das hatte einen Grund. Und es ist weil ich dich nicht mag. Ich liebe dich sosehr das ich nie mehr von dir getrennt werden will. Als deine Eltern gestorben sind, haben viele geglaubt ich habe es getan und sie haben mich ins Gefängnis gebracht. Und als ich ausgebrochen bin, habe ich mich sofort auf die Suche nach dir gemacht!"

„Hast du das Auto gefahren?" fragte Harry.

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Tante Petunia hat gemeint sie sind bei einen Autounfall gestorben und …"

„Harry, deine Eltern sind nicht so gestorben. Ein ganz böser Mann hat sie umgebracht. Ich erzähle dir später mehr, okay?"

„Okay" flüsterte Harry

Während sie so redeten sind sie runter in die Küche gelangt.

„So Mr. Sirius, was wollen sie zum frühstück?" fragte Harry.

„Stop Harry, zu einen brauchst du mich nicht mit Mister oder Sie anreden nur Sirius oder Onkel Sirius was du besser magst. Zum anderen, ich bin hier der Erwachsene und ich koche hier. Du bist ein Kind und deine einzige Aufgabe ist zu spielen, okay! So nun was willst du essen?"

„Ich bekommen kein Frühstück! Böse Jungen dürfen nur zu Mittag etwas essen und dann nur falls sie brav waren!"

„Okay Harry, zu einen alle Regeln die die Dursley für dich hatten gelten nicht mehr. Zum anderen was musstet du alles bei den Dursley machen?" fragte Sirius leicht verärgert.

„Ich musste das Haus putzen, den Garten pflegen, Auto putzen und kochen. Und falls ich es nicht schön gemacht habe bin ich bestraft worden."

„Wie bestraft?"

„Kein Essen, in meinen Schrank gesperrt und das war's!"

„Bist du sicher? Sie haben dich nie geschlagen?"

„Nnnein"

Sirius ahnte das dies nicht die Wahrheit war, aber lies es dabei sein.

Nachdem sie gefrühstückt hatten gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer.

Währendessen bei Professor Dumbledore und Remus:

„Sirius würde Harry nur zu einen Platz bringen Remus!"

„Und wo soll das sein?"

„Es ist direkt vor uns!"

„Wo?"

„Grimmould Place!"

Und so apparierten sie in die Front von Grimmould Place 12.

* * *

Wird Sirius Remus und Pro. Dumbledore überzeugen können? 

Wird Harry bei Sirius bleiben?

Mehr im nächsten Chapter


End file.
